bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Meninas McAllon
Hair, eye color didn't know that even something as small as this will get someone at your back... ok... anyways, how is it purple? it is clearly a deep pink. i can give an example: Yamamoto's shikai handle, that is purple. i don't understand what is there to prove or why theres a need to make a discussion on this. it goes as simply as typing in the name of the color and matching it with what we see on that color page. i sure don't see how her hair nor eyes are purple. same for Candice's color, its not just green, its too plain of a definition don't you think? (instead of reverting the change you could have easily looked up the colors and see was i right or not, but no i have to do this...) --Cross of Scaffold (talk) 19:18, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :"Simply looked up" don't assume as much, I have spent the last 4 days fine toothcombing the manga and while I agree with you that it is pink, these type of changes warrant discussion because an Admin said that it appeared Purple to him and me, as a Mod have to stick by that until there is a consensus!! Nobody is at your back so get over it, if there is a disagreement on things then it is to be discussed!! Candice's hair and eyes are green though, you thinking that it is too simplistic is an opinion!! ::Yeah and just to make it that bit more complicated, MP and MS have different shades! When I look at the mangapanda scan, I see a colour closer to pink than purple, I'd agree that its "deep pink" as shown on . When I look at the mangastream scan, it is closer to what it calls "medium violet red", which it lists as a shade of pink even though I'd call it a shade of pruple. MS is generally better quality, even if it is still substandard quality compared to what we used to get in the good old days of Ju-Ni and M7, but I think a scan of the raw will prove the best (most accurate) reference for this discussion. Having said that and as I alluded to, people perceives colours slightly differently, and in particular women see more shades of colours than men I believe I read somewhere a while back, and I know from experience that different people have different ideas about where you draw the line between being a shade of one colour and another. My advice is use the colour help page and eyedropper tools in pic editing programmes to get around the issues with different display settings and tech producing different shades and just don't get too bogged down in the details of the exact shade. As far as the edit was concerned I agree the bow is not the same shade as the hair/eyes 20:16, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for bringing this topic again, from the wsj http://i.imgur.com/WPMGYWT.jpg ES Putra (talk) I.Q. Level You might want to add that she's not very bright since when she suggested they do rock paper scissors to decide who kills Zaraki, she openly stated that whoever get rocks wins and also was careless when she attacked Ichigo. Also I noticed she was very sarcastic when she remarked about Ichigo crashing into the building. --Primarch11 19:54, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Frankly, all of the girls in general could use a bit of expansion in their personality sections. You could do this yourself, provided you use the proper references. But I am sure it will be added in time. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 21:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Agreed, and on top of that I think we should add a personality section for Meninas' article. I think she's appeared in the story enough for us to atleast have a personality section for her. For her personality we could say that she is sarcastic, as Primarch11 mentioned above.--VinnyLam (talk) 23:16, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :She is overconfident, yes but Lower IQ based on underestimating somebody's abilities would mean everyone has had a lower IQ at some point!! And they didn't say Rock-Paper-Scissors, or so it has been shown thus far, they were clearly discussing a game that had two outcomes not three if one needs to ask which wins which is more akin to a 50/50 chance game!! If they played Rock-Paper-Scissors and she went up against Paper and thought she won then yeah but their discussion was no akin to that game since winning isn't determined until after the game is played!! :If you read chapter 380 you see that she says openly that rock would win, meaning everyone would do rock. User:Primarch11 And again, when you read Chapter 580, you see that they are not discussing Rock-Paper-Scissors because nobody says scissors!! She says "Rock Paper" and states that Rock would be the winner, the same way if someone flipped a Coin and called Heads or was trying to get Heads by flipping a coin over and over when they have decided Heads is the winner!! If they already know what wins then its not Rock-Paper-Scissors and f it was Candice wouldn't ask which wins since all three options Win in different outcomes!! Yeah, this discussion isn't going anywhere, and honestly, I don't see how "Rock Paper" would determine the overall intellect of anyone. SunXia also covered how underestimating opponents' powers wouldn't count for intellect as well, seeing how many characters in the series do it. I'm closing this discussion. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Meninas' Personality Section Why is Meninas' Personality Section blank? From her reaction to Candice Catnipp's statement, we could at least say that she likes expensive furnishings. Gesshoku (talk) 23:45, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :The obvious answer is that nobody has gotten around to it yet. Anybody can do so, provided that the proper references are provided, and that everything that is added has the proper context. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 02:02, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::Also be sure to follow the Manual of Style. Personality section? Isn't it time to add something there? --Tyler Perry (talk) 21:18, August 5, 2014 (UTC)Tyler Perry :You do know you can add this if you feel she has exhibited certain traits and provide proof of her doing so?? Ie- References?? Spiritual Power Like all the Sternritter, shouldn't she have her spiritual power noted in the Abilities section? Her spiritual power is clearly able to fight on a captain-level, making her at least "Great" in spiritual power. It has been noted that for Shinigami and Quincy, the majority of their battling abilities comes from one's spiritual power.—Steveo920 (Talk) 10:12, September 8, 2014 :We haven't really seen enough of Meninas to really comment on her power level just yet. Slaughtering cannon fodder, ganging up on a heavily wounded Kenpachi and getting tossed around like a ragdoll by Ichigo doesn't give us any indication of how powerful she is. Never mind that she wasn't even able to scratch Ichigo. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:45, September 8, 2014 (UTC)